The way you kiss me
by Fanficfanny
Summary: Sequel to "Happily ever after?". Katniss and Peeta are expecting a baby and Gale has a hard time letting go of his Catnip. I can't really write a good summary here since my ideas come to me while I'm Writing. Much everlark fluff. Rated T for light language and implied sex. Thank you for Reading! (:


**So now I've started Writing a sequel to "Happily ever after?". You probably have to read that first if you want to understand this story better. I've missed you all so much and I'm sorry for the long pause. If you have read the Little message after "Happily ever after?" Then you know why I've been gone.**

**Thank you so much everyone who are Reading this! It means a lot to me! Hope you'll like it! (:**

* * *

I opened my eyes and smiled a little. Last night's memories came back to me. Married. I was going to get married to Peeta. I turned around and looked at his sleeping face. He was gorgeous. He looked like an angel. But I already had enough angels; he would have to stay here on earth with me. He looks so calm, at first sight no one could imagine everything he's been through. But I know him too well. I know every little scar on his body and in his mind. I can see in his face that he's dreaming, and he's smiling a little so I guess it's a good dream. I smiled just by looking at him. I just loved him so much.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and it took him a few seconds before he saw my smile and smiled back.

"Good morning." He whispered before he cleared his throat.

"Good morning" I answered and smiled even more.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked me and I looked into his eyes.

"Pretty good actually. My brain is a little confused I think. This last week has been pretty… rough." I answered. He looked a little guilty when I said that.

"I'm sor-"

"Stop apologizing."

"No but you have to understand. You know I love you, right?" He said and I nodded. I had heard this many times since we left the Capitol now. "I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"Let's just forget about that now. After last night, I don't even care." I said.

"So you don't regret saying yes to my proposal?"

"Why would I? I want to spend my life with you." I answered and he smiled.

"And now when we're having a baby and all." He said. I just nodded. I wasn't really seeing that as a good thing yet but now when I knew Peeta would be with me in this I felt a little better. "You don't have to worry Katniss. Everything will be okay now with the baby. I understand it is hard for you but I'll be right here with you." I pressed my lips lightly against his and then I looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled.

We got up from bed a while later. We ate breakfast and decided we would go to town after that. I would go tell Gale I was home and Peeta wanted to go to the bakery to check up on it. When we came outside the door I smiled a little, it was almost summer now, today was 26th May. My heart froze when I suddenly remembered that Prims birthday would be in two days. In one way it wouldn't matter sine she wasn't even here anymore but I still wanted to do something special. Peeta noticed that I stopped on the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and I could hear worry in his voice. I took a deep breath before I answered.

"No." I said. "I just remembered, her birthday would have been in two days. 28th of May."

"Who's birthday Katniss?" He asked and put his arm around me.

"Prims." I answered and hid my face against his shoulder. He stroke my back in a calming way.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"She would have turned 18 now." I said. She was so young. Peeta didn't say anything. After a while I was ready to go and I took his hand and we started walking towards town. I entwined our fingers and he smiled at me. I followed him in to the bakery and said hi to the workers there. They all seemed really happy to have Peeta back even if we only had been away for a week. Jenna smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'll go check if Gale is home now." I said to Peeta. I saw in his eyes that he didn't like it but he forced a little smile.

"Okay." He said.

"For the hundredth time, you don't need to be jealous. I can come here afterwards." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry. I trust you. Just… Be careful."

"I will." I said and kissed him quickly before I left. In the doorway I met Julie. She stared angrily at me and I glared back but I decided that if Peeta trusted me enough to let me meet Gale then I couldn't stop him from speaking to Julie, who was a customer. I looked in through the window and saw Julie flirting with him but I just bit my tongue and walked away. It was okay I told myself. I slowly walked through the old seam before I reached Gales house. I knocked on the door and Hazelle came to open. I smiled at her and she invited me in. I sat down in the kitchen with her for a while.

"Gale will soon be home, I think he's missed the forest when he's been in district 2." She said.

"I would miss it a lot." I said. We small talked for a while before she got serious and looked at me.

"Can I ask you something?" She said. I nodded and she looked into my eyes. "It's about Rory." Rory? What could she possibly ask me about him?

"Okay." I answered and waited for her to continue.

"When Gale was that age, and younger, he seemed very interested in girls, but Rory is not like that at all. It's nothing wrong with that, but I think he had feelings for your sister. Is it possible that he's still mourning her?" I remembered that I had quickly spoken to Rory before I left for the Capitol. I just nodded.

"I talked to him briefly a while ago and I think that all he wants is someone to talk about her with." I said. I wanted to talk to him too. Most people knew her, but not all knew her for real.

"Could you try talking to him sometime?" She asked.

"Of course. Prims birthday would have been in two days, maybe then would be a good time to talk to him." I said. My voice cracked a little at her name but I forced myself to keep my voice strong. She nodded and only seconds later we could hear the front door open.

"Hi mom!" It was Gale. He walked into the kitchen and looked at me. "Catnip!" He said and smiled. "You're back home." I nodded.

"Hi Gale." I said.

"How long have you been home?" He asked me.

"I came home yesterday evening." I said. He sat down next to me and Hazelle got up and left the room. We were silent for a few seconds.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Great!" I said and smile. That was a huge lie but if I told him that Peeta hit me and then almost left me then Gale would go crazy.

"Really?" He said and looked at me.

"Well… yes." I said and looked down.

"We're going out for a walk!" Gale yelled and then got up. I looked at him.

"We can talk here." I said.

"No. Come with me." He said. I got up and walked out after him. We started by walking towards town slowly. "So now, really. How did it go?"

"It's all okay." I said but I couldn't look at him.

"I saw the interviews and I could see something was wrong." He said. He had seen the interviews. He had seen me tell everyone about my love for Peeta, and I knew that Gale still had some kinds of feelings for me. That was bad.

"It was just a small thing. Nothing bad. It was just a little fight between me and Peeta. Nothing serious." I said. He looked at me.

"A little fight? About what?" We were getting closer to town.

"He just had a little episode. It was nothing serious, he just overreacted a little."

"An episode? Did he hurt you?" Gale asked. I looked down.

"No" I said.

"So he did…"

"I said, no." I looked up at him.

"Yeah, but you're a bad liar." He looked away from me. "He doesn't deserve you Catnip." He said and looked back at me. "He hurts you. He could kill you." Gale said.

"But he won't." I said.

"How do you know that? He has almost killed you before." He said and now he sounded angry.

"Please don't start this again Gale. I've made my choice, several years ago. You have to accept that and move on." I said.

"I would be much better for you than him." He said. I looked down.

"It's too late Gale."

"It doesn't have to be!" I looked at him and shook my head slowly. "At least I'd never beat you." He said. That was when it became too much for me.

"You don't know anything about this!" I said angrily and started to walk away from him towards town. He ran up behind me and grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"You can still come with me. Like we planned all those years ago, we can escape to the woods and live there happily." He said.

"I don't feel that way for you Gale." I said. I was still angry. "You're just a friend to me. It's too late anyway." I said and started to walk towards town again. I was already outside the bakery when Gale ran up to me again.

"Why do you keep saying it's too late?" He asked. I looked down. "It's not too late. It's not like you've promised him to stay, have you?"

"Yes I have. I'm expecting his child and we're getting married, okay? Is it so damn hard for you to accept? I love him, not you, him!" I said and walked up the few stairs to the bakery and went inside.

Inside it was warm and smelled new baked bread. The little bell by the door rang when I opened the door but I ignored it and walked directly through the shop-part of the bakery and to the back. I found Peeta and immediately threw my arms around him.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked me when I stepped back.

"Yes. No, maybe- I don't know." I said. He had been frosting some cupcakes when I walked in and now he put the forcing bag down and took my arms and looked at me.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"It's nothing serious. It's just Gale. He's just… Gale." I said.

"He hasn't tried to kiss you again, has he?" Peeta asked.

"No." I answered. "But he tried to convince me to run away with him to the woods and I got angry at him and yelled at him." I said. "And then he said he'd be much better for me than you and he got angry when I disagreed."

"He didn't try to hurt you, did he?" he studied my face.

"No." I said.

"Okay... good."

The rest of the day I spent in the bakery with Peeta. I watched him bake and talk to customers and frost cakes. It reminded me about Annie's and Finnick's wedding. Even when Peeta was gone, he was confused and lost but he made a gorgeous cake for them. Baking made him happy. It was clear in his face that he loved his work.

* * *

Peeta sighed and got up from the sofa. Someone was knocking on our door and broke the kiss we just had gotten into. I wondered who it could be. Haymitch would never knock, and no one else visited us. I could hear Peeta open the door and talk to someone.

"Katniss! It's for you." He called through the house. I got up and walked towards the door. When I came closer I saw who it was. Gale.

"Hi Gale." I said and stood next to Peeta.

"Catnip, can we talk." He said and quickly looked at Peeta and then back at me. I nodded and looked at Peeta.

"Go back inside, I'll be there soon." I said and he nodded. Peeta went back into the living room and I went outside with Gale and closed the door behind me.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true, Gale?" I said.

"Are you pregnant? And are you two getting married?" I almost laughed a little when I realized he must have been thinking about that all day.

"Yes it's true." I said.

"Well, congratulations then…" He said even if he didn't sound happy at all.

"Thank you. But could you at least try to be a little happy for me. As my friend. As my brother." I said. He smiled at me.

"Of course Catnip." He said. I could see the smile wasn't 100% real but he was trying.

"Thanks Gale." I said and hugged him. "I need to go back inside now. Good night Gale."

"Bye." He said before he walked away in the dark evening.

* * *

**So thanks so much for Reading! You're great people! And please Review, I love when I get those messages, they make my day :)**

**You're the best! x**

**/FanficFanny x **


End file.
